


horse meat

by punicagranatum



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comforting Roadtrips, Implied Cannibalism, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Sometimes I Don't Write Porn And Surprise Even Myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punicagranatum/pseuds/punicagranatum
Summary: Atsumu was always fascinated by his brother’s capacity to multitask in a kitchen, ordering people around while he methodically chopped ingredients, prepared rice, and adjusted the dashi. He can feel him run over lists he made and steps they took before leaving Osaka and can’t help the words that stumble from his mouth with a smile.“Do you think Fumi-chan guessed yet?”“Huh?” Osamu’s hand dug harder and Atsumu had to cover it with his own. “Of course she hasn’t yet. She’s not smart like him.”Atsumu frowned. “She’s too soft. I don’t like that.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 108





	horse meat

The tires of their car glided smoothly on the road. The sky was sickly gray and they were enveloped in a thick mist, but the man driving didn’t seem fazed by it in the slightest, used to the unnatural weather and the tricky turns of the roads. It was so early they couldn’t help but yawn, but the hour didn’t stop them from arguing.

“I’m telling you, I can’t eat shabu-shabu without shiitake. Don’t even bother.”

“And I’m telling you there aren’t that many supermarkets in this area,” Osamu grumbled, hand pressing into his temple. “I’m pretty sure I have enoki mushrooms but I can remember if I put the shiitake in a bag.” He put a hand on his brother’s thigh, digging into the muscle as if it would help him remember faster. Atsumu shivered. It wasn’t because of the AC that ran at full capacity in their SUV.

“I’m still not eating shabu-shabu if we don’t have any shiitake. I’m sure the neighbors won’t mind if you ask for some.”

Osamu looked at him like he wanted to smack him, but he couldn’t hide the mischievous twist in his eyes. “Ask for some yourself.” 

Atsumu was always fascinated by his brother’s capacity to multitask in a kitchen, ordering people around while he methodically chopped ingredients, prepared rice, and adjusted the dashi. He can feel him run over lists he made and steps they took before leaving Osaka and can’t help the words that stumble from his mouth with a smile.

“Do you think Fumi-chan guessed yet?”

“Huh?” Osamu’s hand dug harder and Atsumu had to cover it with his own. “Of course she hasn’t yet. She’s not smart like him.”

Atsumu frowned. “She’s too soft. I don’t like that. The sweet girlfriend vibe.”

“She’s just tender enough,” Osamu laughed. “Your previous was so rough and you didn’t see me complaining even though it was a pretty tough job.”

“Huh? But you seemed to have so much fun that time!”

“That’s because I never liked him, but he made my jaw ache afterwards.”

Atsumu snorted, his fingers threading on Osamu’s as they contemplated the murky scenery around them. He felt most at ease like this, feeling Osamu’s blood-warm skin over his, his calm breathing next to him. It grounded him.

They drove in pleasant silence, feeling almost cozy despite the cold, waiting patiently for their destination to appear. Osamu broke the silence to remind Atsumu that they were going to have to go meet Kita-san in a few days, because Osamu had things to discuss. Atsumu hummed absently.

“I think the best was Saeko-chan,” Atsumu added unprompted.

“Yeah, I think so too,” Osamu agreed, unfazed. “It was the sparkle in her eyes, right?”

Atsumu stared at his twin for a couple of seconds, feeling something akin to electricity from their points of contacts and spreading to his entire body from the tip of his fingers. Like a wine glass dropped on white carpet, a splash of sauce over your shirt.

“I’m glad you dated her,” he answered finally. He remembered the soft curves of her arms, the inviting warmth of her glassy brown eyes, the mouth-watering curve of her plump thighs.

“I’m glad she fell for me,” Osamu licked his lips.

“It’s your boyish charm,” Atsumu laughed, caressing the soft skin of his twin’s ear, gazing at his lopsided smile. “Irresistible.”

“So it seems,” Osamu’s eyes turnt half-lidded. “It’s a shame, honestly.”

Atsumu sighed, studying the outside again. “Yeah… They always end by asking too much.”

“Did he fight you a lot?”

“He did. He was repulsed.”

“Heh,” Osamu laughed. “His loss. I’ll always love you most.” Atsumu felt his chest double in size, affection bursting at his seams.

The farmhouse finally appeared, nestled between dark towering trees. Osamu parked and stretched while he opened the trunk. Atsumu helped him enter bag after bag of food to the house. They talked about dinner again, they pondered about new onigiri fillings to try. They both had to go to unload the biggest bag from the car, shivering from the ice packs shoved inside. Osamu was loading the fridge, reassured they had kimchi, garlic, ginger and liver for some new flavors to work on. Atsumu turned on the TV, where the news droned in as background noise.

“Damn it.” 

Atsumu hummed. “What is it?”

“I forgot the shiitake,” Osamu sighed. “Guess we’re not eating shabu-shabu for dinner.”

Atsumu pondered in silence, surprising Osamu who expected another whine. “What about sakura nabe?”

“That’s an unusual choice,”Osamu blinked. “I didn’t know you had horse meat.”

“Kiyoomi liked it,” Atsumu shrugged. “We had it first in Kumamoto on a trip after a match.” He moved towards the big bad, lightly touching it with the tip of his shoe. “He didn’t expect to like it.” He laughed. Kiyoomi didn’t expect a lot of things.

“I’ll always like you best. Even if they never understand.”

Osamu checked the fridge. They had dashi, soy sauce, eggs, mirin, miso, green onions, but didn’t have the wheat gluten dumplings. Well, they did have meat to spare so he guessed it didn’t really matter. Atsumu raised the volume of the news, dropping the remote absentmindedly. Osamu finished organizing their fridge. They had a lot of things to do, food to prep, before dinner but that didn’t mean they couldn’t indulge each other, celebrating the start of this unplanned vacation. Osamu hugged Atsumu to his chest, kissing the fluffy hair on his temple.

“You’re still an ugly crier, it seems.”

In the news, MSBY Black Jackals setter Miya Atsumu cried inconsolably, hiding his face in Bokuto’s shoulder. It was cut to Miya Osamu asking for privacy for both the Miya and Sakusa families, mumbling with red eyes that it was a difficult time for them and especially for his brother. The title read in white over lovely red, “MISSING NATIONAL ATHLETE SAKUSA KIYOOMI (24): FAMILY ASKS FOR PRIVACY, POLICE BELIEVE HE WAS SUICIDAL.”

Osamu wondered how tonight’s dinner was going to compare to actual horse meat. Well, Sakusa was always so lean, maybe he’ll do a good job.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it  
> kudos and comments are always appreciated
> 
> my [ twt ](https://twitter.com/_punicagranatum)


End file.
